


lead me up the staircase

by brunettereader



Series: brunettereader drabbles [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettereader/pseuds/brunettereader
Summary: Lance liked to pretend that he was a cool customer. Nonchalant. Unbothered.Andnormally, he was!But something about Keith Kogane made Lance McClain lose it. Mostly in a good way, but still there were moments when Lance acted just… a tiny bit… like a fool.Like, today.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: brunettereader drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830391
Kudos: 13





	lead me up the staircase

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/brunette_reader20/).
> 
> Title comes from the song "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift.

Lance liked to pretend that he was a cool customer. Nonchalant. Unbothered.

And _normally_ , he was! 

But something about Keith Kogane made Lance McClain lose it. Mostly in a good way, but still there were moments when Lance acted just… a tiny bit… like a fool.

Like, today.

He was on his first (!!!) date with the guy he’d been crushing on since freshman year, and he was trying to be cool, but he’d:

  1. Slapped Keith’s wallet across the lobby at the movie theater when he tried to pay.
  2. Ate all the Sour Patch Kids at the climax of the movie without sharing any.
  3. Spilled his drink all over both of them at dinner.



He’d apologized _profusely_ at every snafu, but Keith had just smiled at him and said, “It’s okay,” in that quiet voice of his.

Now, Keith was pulling into Lance’s driveway, and he was pretty much convinced that he’d been on his first _and_ last date with this guy who was quiet and serious, but could also be smart and funny and made butterflies explode in Lance’s belly.

Keith carefully pulled up in front of his house and parked, and Lance took off his seatbelt and turned to face Keith.

“You don’t have to walk me in,” he said.

But Keith shook his head as he unbuckled, too. “I want to,” he replied as he turned the car off and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

They both got out of the car, and Keith jogged over to stand next to Lance before they started up the short path to the house.

Silence bore down on both of them, and as they approached the steps up to the porch, Lance finally broke it.

“Thanks for tonight,” he said. “I had a really good time.”

Keith smiled again. “Me, too,” he replied. 

They climbed the steps together. 

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

They stood on the porch and faced each other. Keith’s hands were stuffed in his jacket pockets. Lance brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck, wishing he could think of something witty or funny to say. 

Instead, what he came up with was…

“Well, thanks for walking me up,” he said.

Keith’s smile fell. “Sure. See you Monday?”

“Yeah,” Lance replied before he turned to unlock the door.

_What a bust_ , he thought.

He was just about to turn the doorknob, when he felt a hand on his elbow.

“Lance—” Keith said just before he turned Lance to face him.

And _kissed_ him.

It was hardly the ideal kiss. The angle was all wrong and their noses had smashed together, but it was _perfect_.

_Huh_ , Lance thought as he adjusted their angle and kissed the boy again. _Maybe tonight wasn’t that bad_.

They pressed lips together a couple more times before Keith broke away. He pulled back, that warm smile back on his face.

“Just wanted to do that before you went in,” he said.

And for what felt like the first time that night, Lance smiled, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please comment, recommend it to your friends, give me a kudos, something to let me know you enjoyed it. Your notes fuel me. :D
> 
> Otherwise, stop by my online profiles and say hi!
> 
> [CARRD](https://brunettereader.carrd.co/) | [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brunette_reader20/) | [TWITTER](https://www.twitter.com/brunette_reader/)  
> 


End file.
